lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Dryconias
History Bob "Dryconias" McDonald was born in the inner city district of New Sedna, Taue. His family was very poor as they were refugees of the Alliance Civil War, and as supporters of the rebels, they and their 8 children were branded as traitors and hunted by authorities. Bob and his family always lived on the wrong side of the law, selling narcotics and drugs such as Tithane in order to make a living. When the war ended in 2152, the family was joyous as they no longer had to hide in the dark. From that point on, Bob and his family prospered, living on an estate ( payed for by selling illegal substances ) in the suburbs of Jalajal City, until the year 2160 AD, when Bob was selected for CyberOps due to his genetic code. His family thought of it as an honor for him to go into the military, so they sent him away with the Epsilon MPs, who took him to the Cathedral. Once there, he was implanted with powers, had his memory erased, and trained for 5 years until he was assigned to Red Force 4. Current Times Dryconias, as he is called by his fellow CyberOps agents, is the point man for Red Force 4. He always leads the way on squadron missions and patrols, spotting danger at the squad's 9 to 3 o'clock. He is also known as "Big Guns", as he is the only CyberOps Agent who utilizes heavy weapons on most of his missions, including the HML-10 "Phantom" Minigun and the RGL-2 "Screamer" Railgun, which he uses to devastating effect. Personality Dryconias is one of the best Agents in the eyes of his commanding officers, including the emperor himself. Dryconias holds this position because of his capability as a fighter and a soldier, as he has nearly mastered every figthing style known to man, and has even created a few himself. He also strives to master every sport, and on recreation activities during break hours, the team that has Dryconias on it will always win guaranteed. Many of his fellow agents are jealous of him, but Dryconias pays them no mind as he doesn't let it get in the way of his physical training. His best friend, as many who know him say, is his own body. Powers & Abilities Ability & Power Mimicry Dryconias is the point man of a squad designed for the specific purpose of combating Super-Powered enemies, and his ability works very well for his appointed task. Dryconias has the ability to temporarily absorb powers and abilities from other super-powered beings ( This includes Superhumans, Osykans, as well as Rohaz, but he cannot mimic other CyberOps agents as he is unable to overwrite his native CyberOps genetic coding ). Dryconias's brain is at all times making a telepathis sweep of all human (or near human) life-forms within an approximately 100 yard radius. Any metahuman adaptations his brain detects within scanned targets are instantly applied as a genetic note within Dryconias's own body. While genetic notes are present within his system Dryconias has access any metahuman ability these genetic notes may provide. The only limitation to this is that he can only access one ability at a time. If Dryconias was to be making use of a genetic note providing him with Superhuman Strength and Durability and made use of another genetic note allowing him to manipulate fire he would lose the enhanced strength and durability provided by the previous note until he consciously switched back to it. As long as a given target remains within Dryconias's range the genetic note provided by the target will continuously renew itself, but if a target leaves Dryconias's range it takes approximately 37 seconds before the genetic note deteriorates and causes him to lose access to the ability. Dryconias has been mentally trained in the use of almost every known superhumans' abilities. Though he has not used most of their abilities before, Dryconias has knowledge on how to access most abilities should he encounter a superhuman in combat. If Dryconias encounters an entirely new ability it will take him time to understand how to make use of it.